Bitter Love
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: Davis carries out the ultimate revenge. Who will he hurt more: T.K. or those he loves? *The sequel to Kari's Light*


Bitter Love

~A Fire of Passion~

Davis was alone when he entered the Digital World. Well, not completely alone. Veemon was with him, in his usual bubbly mood. 

"Are we gonna go beat up Ken today Davis?" he asked. 

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Well, are we gonna topple some control spires?"

"Nope."

"Well what are we gonna do?"

_Get revenge on T.K. for taking my Kari from me, _he thought, livid. He recalled those precious instants when Kari wiped the blood from T.K.'s lips and uttered the three words that left him so empty inside. But trouble had been brewing in the Motomiya house even before then.

~ "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"What's not fair, Jun sweetie?"

"My…my Yama-chan has a…a girlfriend!"~

Davis savored that moment of his sister's anguish that day, but now he swore to avenge his sister's sorrow and destroy the man who caused such grief. Yes, today would be a good day for revenge. 

They walked in silence for a while, the sky ever darkening. Suddenly the clouds just opened up and rain pelted them with furious blows. It was if the heavens themselves wept for the revenge Davis would soon invoke. He and Veemon took refuge in a small cave located in a cliff side not far from there. Gasping for breath, the rain trailed from their bodies and left puddles on the ground.

"Davis, look at this place," Veemon said in a hushed whisper.

Davis stared in awe at the cavern in which they stood.

To begin with, it was merrily lit by pinpricks of light emanating from hundreds of candles, burning ever lower as they sat jammed upon the melted corpses of others in their candelabras. The walls of the cave were lined with shelves, upon which heavy texts in leather-bound books were perched, their pages rich in the Greek and Latin dialect. Rolls of parchment, fluffy feathers used as quill pens, and glass bottles of ink rested on a desk in the corner. Another shelf above it contained various vials, each labeled in a tight script. And in an alcove on the opposite side of the desk sat a small television, the screen giving a bluish cast to the room. Beside the television was a framed picture of a young woman, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders, her warm amber-brown eyes shining brightly. A silver crescent hung on a pendant around her neck, and in her outstretched hand was a digivice.

"Davis, I think we've found Wizardmon's secret study," Veemon murmured.

"Really? What tipped you off?"

Davis ran his fingers along the spines of the books, futilely attempting to understand what the gilt letters stamped upon them said. He slowly made his way over to the desk and unrolled a piece of parchment. The same tight script that was inscribed on the vials overhead was also written here, and in English to Davis's delight. 

"This must be Wizardmon's handwriting," he murmured.

"Uh, Davis, I don't think you should be touching that stuff. Wizardmon will be miffed for sure, and if he's miffed then we'll have hell to pay."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a second." He glanced over roll after roll of parchment, skimming the neatly written paragraphs loaded with incantations and enchantments. Finally his vision rested on a scroll with Latin words written at the top. 

"Carmen Furis Animi, the Spell of the Soul Thief ," Davis read aloud, his gloved hands trembling as he held the parchment. "This incantation insures that the victim(s) of this spell will be literally dissolved from the inside out, and become nothing more than a apparition, invisible, inaudible, and unable to be felt by the hands of a mortal. Oh thank you, thank you Wizardmon!" he shouted in triumph.

"Davis, you're not going to…"

"Shush, I need complete silence!" Davis began to mutter the long syllables of the spell, thinking only of the taste of Kari's lips, the warmth of her body pressing on his, and the silent screams of the wraith that was once his rival. The candles inside the cavern began to flicker, their flames being gutted out by a sudden wind heavy with rain. It was as though Davis was already extinguishing the flames of those he spited so terribly.

~*~

Lia sighed deeply, stretching out on the overstuffed couch in her family's Odaiba apartment. Never before in her life had she felt so miserable, everything ached, or burned, or was ice cold. She glanced over at the coffee table and frowned. A long since cold bowl of chicken soup sat discarded on the wooden table, a half drunk glass of water next to it. After that was a thermometer, resting snugly inside its case, and a plastic basin for her unsettled stomach. She tried to sit up higher on the pillows, but her head spun violently. Her stomach ached from emptiness and nausea, her lips chapped from vomiting. Lia clutched a thick blue blanket and shivered, although she was perfectly aware that her fever was somewhere into the hundreds. And it wasn't the first time Lia was that sick, it was a common ailment both she and her sisters suffered from when they were younger, but it had gone into recession and had somehow suddenly relapsed. 

The sudden, bright chirp of her D terminal lifted her spirits slightly. Shifting her body, she reached for the small computer. Cody had emailed her a brief inquiry of whether or not she would be joining them today. Apparently he was unaware of her illness. She smiled painfully, typing a brief reply. 

"Sorry, but I'm too sick to come today. I'd be too much of a burden for all of you. Tell Wizardmon I send my love. Lia."

Another message came almost as soon as she sent hers, this time from Yolei. 

"Sorry to hear you're sick, hope you feel better soon. We'll topple a couple control spires in your honor. Love, Yolei and company."

Lia smiled again, then leaned back onto the pillows again. The blanket suddenly felt too warm for her body, and she feebly kicked it to the end of the couch. She shut her eyes briefly, overcome with exhaustion and more nausea. But her rest was only momentary, for the doorbell suddenly rang, causing her to jump and fall awkwardly back to the couch. She wasn't anticipating any visitors, and hoped it was a salesman who would leave if she left well enough alone. The rings did cease, but a new sound caused any color left in Lia's face to immediately drain. It was the sound of a key scraping in a lock, followed by the sound of a doorknob rattling.

The key was removed from the lock with a gentle tug, and placed into a pocket to muffle its incessant jangling. There was a rustle of plastic from a shopping bag, and the sound of soft footfalls. Matt Ishida shivered, despite the fact that he was wearing a warm coat and a scarf wound around his neck. The very essence of the apartment gave him a feeling of unrest. 

_I know I shouldn't be using Lia's house key, but this is important, _he thought, resting the bag on the kitchen counter. He glanced around, noticing all the supplies of a sick teenager, and almost smiled. It was then that Matt noticed Lia on the couch, and had to stifle a gasp.

Her dark hair was limp, dangling lifelessly past her shoulders. Her amber-brown eyes had lost their sparkle, and dark rings hung around them. Her pale complexion was even paler, almost sallow, yet flushed with fever. Her skin was drawn tightly around her slender frame, now made even thinner by dehydration, and her cheekbones were clearly defined. Even her lips, once tender and soft, were cracked and chafed, near bleeding. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, gazed up at him and murmured softly, "Hello Matt."

"Lia? What…what's happened to you?" he asked, choking on his words as he wrapped her in his arms, his cold flesh searing hers. 

"I have a stomach virus. Oh Matt, I'm so weak. I don't even have the strength in me to cry!" she whispered, trying desperately to shed at least one tear. 

"Lia. I…I don't know what to say. I wish I could make you stop hurting," he mumbled back, hugging her close. She suddenly pushed away, her lips trembling. 

"I'm sorry, it's just I…" she couldn't finish her sentence, the nausea too intense. 

As Matt held her hand, a sharp, sudden pain exploded in his chest. He felt as though he was being torn apart, disintegrating from his soul to his flesh. He gripped Lia's hand as tight as he could, until he could hold on no longer.

~*~

Dry leaves rustled in the trees outside Kari's balcony, where she and T.K. were situated. T.K. was gently rubbing Kari's shoulders, and she shivered in delight at the touch. Turning, Kari tipped her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. T.K. took his hands from her shoulders and wound them around her, hugging her as tightly as he could. Suddenly her muscles tensed. T.K. glanced at Kari with concern. 

"Is everything all right?"

"You and Matt are in great danger. Somebody wants you dead."

"Huh, well, considering all our enemies, I'm not surprised," he said lightheartedly.

"I'm serious!" she pouted. T.K. laughed and kissed her again, more playfully. 

Then he felt a sharp, sudden pain in his chest. He was fading away into nothing, slowly but surely. He couldn't feel his hands on Kari, couldn't feel his lips on hers. T.K. held Kari in his arms until his arms became no more. 

~*~

Davis laughed mockingly, knowing that his plan was in motion. Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi were nothing more than memories by now. His grinning face was illuminated by the last remaining lit candles, making his features seem demonic, and to Veemon, they were.

"The final incantation will seal the spell forever," Davis chuckled. He glanced down to the bottom of the page. The final incantation was missing. Wizardmon had yet to write it. 

"Dammit! Ah, no matter. Kari is mine, all mine!"

"Lord protect their souls," Veemon whispered. 

~*~

Lia wiped her mouth gently. She glanced around, but there was no loving stare greeting her, no warm hug, no soft kiss to her forehead. 

"Matt? Matt? Yama-chan, where are you?" she murmured, trying to sit up. Her head spun again, yet she was determined to stand on her own two shaky feet. Lia walked about the apartment, her steps unsure. She called out for her lover, but found no sweet reply. She sank back onto the couch, trembling, and began to sob, although no tears came. 

Matt, meanwhile, stood no more than three feet in front of her. 

"Lia, can't you see me? I'm right here! Lia!" he called piteously. Lia's sobs ceased, the effort hurting her body too greatly. Matt stared at her in panic. Lia couldn't hear his voice or see him waving a hand in front of her eyes. Matt sat beside her, now understanding how Patrick Swayze felt in _Ghost. _He wrapped his arms around Lia's trembling body, kissed her cheek. 

"Ai shigeru, my Lia."

Lia shivered, feeling the cold, clammy touch of something on her skin. She could almost hear the gentle whisper of Matt telling her he loved her. 

"Yamato, what has become of you?" 

~*~

Kari screamed, causing Tai to run onto the balcony in stocking feet, Gatomon at his heels.

"Kari, are you all right? Kari? What's wrong?"

"T.K.'s gone!" she wailed. 

"Huh? Kari, I haven't gone anywhere!" T.K. replied.

"He was just here! He just kissed me and vanished!"

"Do you think it could be like what happened the other day with you and that different dimension?" Gatomon asked. Kari shook her head.

"No, I didn't feel any digimon presences. It was a weird feeling, like he just stopped _being._"

"Kari! KARIKARIKARIKARIKARI!" T.K. hollered in her ear. 

"Aah! I can hear him screaming for me! Oh Tai, what do you think has happened to him?"

"Don't worry, Kari, I'm sure he's quite all right."

"Yeah, for a ghost thingy," T.K. muttered. 

~*~

Matt smiled at Lia, who had finally succumbed to her exhaustion. 

"At least her fever is going down," he murmured, ambling over to a mirror to examine his features. Nothing had changed, although he was now translucent and his entire body was a bluish-white shade. 

"Why is this happening to me?" he questioned, brushing a hair from his face. Matt frowned, glancing over his shoulder at Lia. Even in her sallow and emaciated form, she was still beautiful. He crossed back over to the couch and touched his lips to her cheek tenderly, knowing that the feeling would be as though ice had touched her skin. He knew this curse had been invoked on purpose, but to what reason he was unclear. Matt knew this was no test of his faith, no trial to prove he was a worthy lover. This enchantment had little to do with him whatsoever. But why…

_T.K. and Kari. Whoever did this to me is after T.K. and Kari…but hates me too. _One name singed his thoughts as he contemplated the possible foes that would be so willing as to harm him for the sake of his brother and Kari. _Davis._

~*~

"Okay, Kari, when was Rome founded?" Gatomon asked, sitting next to a history book. 

"I don't care when Rome was founded! I'm worried about T.K.! Nobody's seen him, he's not home, and Matt won't pick up at his house so I don't know where he is and I'm scared, Gatomon! I'm scared!" she wailed, throwing herself onto her bed and weeping. 

"Kari…" T.K. sighed, putting a hand on her. Chills ran up her spine as Kari felt frozen flesh touch her. 

"Who…who's there? I…I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" Kari whimpered. 

"Oh Kari!" T.K. groaned in defeat. 

A sudden rap at the door caused Kari to jump, hope swelling. It could be T.K.! (_we_ know it isn't) Unfortunately, that was not who strolled into the room.

"Davis?! Who let you in here?" Kari asked disgustedly.

"Tai. I need to talk to you Kari, _in private._"

"But we're alone." 

Davis cleared his throat and motioned towards Gatomon, who took the hint. Aggravated, she gave a haughty "humph" and minced out of the room. T.K. watched as Davis sat beside Kari on the bed. 

"What do you think you're doing?" T.K. shouted, staring at Davis as hatred burned in his eyes. 

"Carrying out his revenge, is what," came a muted reply. T.K. spun in time to catch Matt entering, glaring at the goggled goofball on the bed. 

"Say what?" 

"Don't you get it, T.K.? Davis did this to us so he can get Kari! Well, he did it to _you _to get Kari. I have a feeling he did it to me to piss me off because I refused to date his sister."

"And we're powerless to stop him," T.K. sighed miserably. 

"Kari, I have bad news," Davis said gently. He touched Kari's hand, and she withdrew it instantly. 

"What is it, Davis?" she asked hotly. 

"It's about T.K."

"Oh? Have you beat him up again and left his battered body somewhere for digital vultures to pick at? Have you thrown him into an abyss and let him fall forever?" 

"No. He…he…I wish I didn't have to tell you this…it was a horrible tragedy, Kari." Davis pulled from his pocket a familiar white hat, as well as T.K.'s D3. 

"Wait, where did he get those? I still have my hat on, and I can feel my D3 in my pocket!" T.K. shouted, infuriated. 

"They must be fakes made to make Davis's phony act all the more believable."

"No, no it can't be! Davis, how?" Kari asked in shock.

"The Digimon Emperor ambushed him, and he was gone before Patamon could even digivolve. His last request was that I took good care of you and loved you as though he would." 

Davis wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and smiling. He kissed her forehead, then her lips. Passionate, possessive, his body hungered for her. Kari was frightened, but found that she couldn't pull herself from his grasp. She whimpered pathetically as Davis ran his fingers along her spine, cuddled her, his fervid emotions becoming uncontrollable. T.K. stared in horror as Davis's kisses became longer, fuller, fiery. He gave a helpless glance to his brother, who was seething with the fury only an older brother could possess. 

"This has gone far enough," he said through clenched teeth, taking T.K.'s hand and gripping it in his own.

"Matt, what…"

"Take my strength and annihilate this little bastard." Matt, somehow, was transferring his own life's force to T.K. His flesh became warm, solid. He could feel the blood once more coursing through his veins, and that blood ran hotly. Matt, however, was killing himself slowly, wasting away to something far less than the apparition he was before. 

"You didn't have to do that, Matt," T.K. murmured, flexing stiff fingers. 

_You're my brother, it's my job, _came the barely audible whisper. T.K. nodded gratefully. 

"When this is over, I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

The tiniest stir of wind followed, obviously Matt's consent. 

"Kari, fight him! You're stronger than him!" Kari looked up in shock, hearing the voice she had prayed to hear. She writhed in his grasp, freeing her hands enough to slap him with the flat of her palm. T.K.'s eyes flashed cold fire.

"You've stolen my soul, my body, and my brother. You cannot have Kari. She is the part of me that will never belong to you, Daisuke Motomiya."

~*~

Thunder rolled ominously outside, a sign of tension mounting both inside the apartment and out. The pent-up air inside the room hung thickly, and unease settled like a heavy blanket. For an instant, not a soul moved, or even dared to breathe. There wasn't even the slightest stir of cold air from the dying spirit in the corner. Then suddenly Davis sprang, like a furious wild cat, throwing T.K against the back wall and clouting him severely. Blood spattered down his shirt, as it did only days before, and his vision blurred. His body was still too weak to combat against Davis, and T.K. could feel darkness closing in on him again. 

_Matt, help me._

_I haven't the strength to fight, but I have faith in you, Little Brother. Your love will defeat his jealous rage, but only if you can find strength in yourself. _

T.K. stirred, just in time to see Davis's fist come flying at his head. He ducked, then gave a swift uppercut to his jaw. The satisfying snap told T.K. his fist had hit its mark. Davis yowled in pain and turned away for a moment, giving T.K. ample time to scramble to his feet. He grabbed a small vase and smashed it down on Davis's head as hard as he possibly could, knocking him out instantly. Kari watched him crumple, then flung herself into T.K.'s arms and sobbed. 

"I…was…so…frightened! Oh T.K.!" she wept. 

"It's not over yet, Kari," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Matt."

_Please, T.K. Tell Lia goodbye for me, that I'll always love her. _

"Don't talk like that!" T.K. whimpered.

"T.K. what's going on?" Kari asked fearfully. 

"It's Matt. He's…he's dying because he gave up his strength so I could save you."

Don't die, Matt, please. You've given me so much, and I've never been able to return the favor. You've always been there to offer protection and guidance. I…I don't need another guardian angel, I need a brother. 

Kari gripped T.K.'s hand and closed her eyes in reverence.

We've lost so many friends. Piximon, Leomon, Wizardmon, everyone who made a sacrifice for the greater good. I beg you, Matt, don't make that sacrifice too. Although Tai is my older brother by blood, I've always considered you to be my brother in spirit, always protecting and loving every one of us. Let my light guide you back to us. 

There was a violent clap of thunder, and the lights instantly went out. Kari shrieked and clutched T.K. in fear. T.K. began weeping, knowing his brother would be drawing his last breaths. Suddenly a hand shot out of the darkness and tightened around his, a familiar feel to the flesh that securely held his. The soft sound of a door sliding open was audible as Gatomon pounced into the room, a flashlight clamped between her jaws. 

"Mmph ugh mm humph mump hmm," she muttered around the flashlight. 

"Beg pardon?" Kari asked, taking the flashlight. 

"I said, Tai wanted me to bring this to you."

"Thanks, Gatomon," came a soft reply. T.K. knocked the light from Kari's hands, fumbled with the switch, then shone it into the corner. A pair of luminous azure eyes sparkled back. 

"My God, you're all right!" T.K. yelped, throwing his arms around his brother. 

"Thanks to you," Matt said weakly. He rose to his feet slowly, then turned for the door. 

"Make sure you have some ice on hand for when Davis gets up. I better go see if Lia is all right."

Gatomon stared at them in confusion. 

"Okay, do you want to fill in the cat or not?" 

Kari and T.K. looked at each other and grinned. Kari laced her arms around T.K. and kissed him possessively. 

"I love you, Takeru Takaishi," she murmured. 

T.K hugged Kari close to his body and kissed her as well, a bit longer, a bit fuller, a lot more heated.

"I love you too, Hikari Kamiya."

Though bitter love's storm throws hatred and jealousy towards young lovers, the fires of passion burn ever stronger. The bond between Hope and Light grows deeper with every passing day, as does the love of Friendship and the passion of Faith. 

~*~


End file.
